


Safety Pin My Heart

by XxloveisPaynexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Liam Payne - Freeform, One direction AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxloveisPaynexx/pseuds/XxloveisPaynexx
Summary: Liam Payne is a new transfer to NYU from London. Leaving his adoring mom and girlfriend Elena to major in buisness in America. Brielle Woods is in her second year at NYU where she enjoys partying and having a good time with friends. She has a secret past that she would do anything to keep secret. Maybe even making a bet with her best friend Sutton to see if he will fall in love with her?What happens when Liam finds out it was all a bet? Will their love last or will she have to safety pin the pieces of her broken heart back together?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Liam's POV  
"Liam! It's time for you to get up or your going to be late!" My mum yelled from downstairs. 

"Coming!" I groaned rolling over in bed covering myself with more blankets. 

Today was the day that I have been dreading for the past 6 months. When I found out that I had to transfer colleges in my junior year I was not happy but when you get accepted to the best program in the United States there isn't really much of a choice. Everything I have ever wanted I finally had including Elena my amazing girlfriend that I can't wait to start my future with and now I have to move to a different country for two years to pursue a better future. 

"Liam! Hurry up! Elena is here!" My mum yelled. 

"I'm coming!" I yelled back grabbing all of the rest of my belongings and shoving them in the suitcase. As I made my way down stairs I am greeted by my smiling girlfriend. 

"Babe!" Elena smiled as she ran to hug me. 

"Hey baby" I said as I hugged her tighter. These were the moments I didn't want to loose with her because of this move. I wasn't really sure how this was going to work but I was determined for us to work. I couldn't see a future without her.

"Ahem!" My mum cleared her throat pulling me from my thoughts. 

"Sorry" I said as I pulled away from Elena and walked over to my mum. "You know I will miss you just as much mum" I reminded her as I hugged her. 

"I am going to miss you so much Li." She cried onto my shoulder. 

As long as I could remember it had been just my mother and I. I never knew my father because he walked out our family when I was only two years old. My mum never wanted me to feel like I was missing out on something so she always worked two jobs just so I could have a normal childhood. I was nervous about leaving her to go to America but she always told me to follow my dreams and didn't even let me second guess this move. 

"Not to interrupt but we really have to get going if you want to make the flight babe" I heard Elena say as she looked to the ground fighting her tears. 

"I will miss you too. I love you" I say as I kiss my mum on the cheek and hug her one last time.

"Elena don't be a stranger while Liam is gone alright? Don't forget you are part of the family!" My mum said as she hugged Elena. 

"I know." She said calmly while hugging my mum. 

I can't help but think about how lucky of a man I am to have the two best women in my life. I could never imagine spending my time without them so I don't know how I am going to do being so far away from both of them at the same time. I'm pulled from my thoughts as I get into Elena's car.

"So where do you want to go for breakfast?" She asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Why don't we go to our place" I suggested as she turned on the car and started down the driveway.

"The place we first met?" She asked me with a smile on her face as if she didn't know exactly what I meant when I said our place.

"It only seems fit don't you think?" I asked taking her hand as she continued to drive

"God, I'm going to miss you so much" she confessed.

"I'm going to miss you more than you know" I said as I brought her hand to my face placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

Elena and I had been together for the past 4 years meeting at the begging of our senior year. I had never been so infatuated with another person in my entire life. She was my first everything and I could never imagine needing another. She is also in her junior year studying law at the best school in the country which just happens to be only fifteen minutes from where we grew up. The first time that I laid eyes on her I was with my mum at our favorite diner that we had always gone to. Elena had just walked in the diner with her parents and little sister and my mum looked at me and knew instantly that I would end up with Elena. I couldn't look away from her. We had started talking and things went from there.

"I can't believe you are leaving." Elena said as she looked into my eyes. She was already fighting her tears. 

We had just arrived at the airport after enjoying breakfast at the diner. This was it the moment that I had to be strong for her and let her know that it is going to be alright. I couldn't let her know that I was freaking out just as much if not more than she was.

"Shh. Baby come here" I pulled her into my arms as I rubbed her back. "You know I am doing this for our future."

"I know, but I am going to miss you so much" She sobbed on my shoulder

"I love you babe. We will talk every day and we will visit each other I promise" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Promise me we will be okay" She said as she looked into my eyes

I didn't respond to her I just caressed her cheek with my thumb placing my lips onto hers. I have found with her that where words fail kissing her has a way of telling her how dedicated to her I am. As our lips move in perfect sync I gently place my hands onto her hips when her hands make their way around my neck. As I pull away I look into her eyes smiling at her.

"I promise" I whisper to her "But I have to go now if I am going to make my flight babe" I remind her

"I love you Liam." She says as she kisses me.

"I love you too Elena" I remind her as I grab my suitcase. "I will call you when I land okay?" 

"Okay, Li" She says hugging me one last time.

As I turn to walk towards the terminal I can’t help but think about what the future is going to look like I have it all planned out. After my two years of this new program I would come home and make Elena my wife. I had it all planned from the proposal to the wedding there is nothing else I would want. At least that is what I thought before I had met the unexpected. 

Brielle.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Brielle’s POV  
“What the fuck could you possibly want?” I yelled at the man standing before me. 

“I want you back Bri” Micah explained her sudden appearance at my dorm room.

“I told you Micah I don't want anything to do with you. I was done with you when you fucking told me you had feelings for another girl” I yelled at him not caring how loud I was or what weird looks I was receiving from people walking in the hallway.

“I traveled all the way here to see you! And don’t use that language with me Brielle! I don’t know what happened to you but you are not the same girl I dated” He cried.

“I never asked you to come fucking visit me Micah! And its been a damn year since you told me you wanted to break up. Who I became was not your business anymore just like my life now!” I screamed.

“Whatever Brielle. I don’t know why I even care anymore but I can’t seem to get you out of my head!” he said as he looked to the ground.

“I don’t give a fuck. Get out! And never come back again!” I scream at him as I slam the door into his face.

As I turn to continue unpacking for my second year here on campus I can’t help but think about how my life was before college. I think back to young and naive Brielle that was very much in love with Micah. He had been there for me through everything that happened when my family fell apart more than once. I had been dealt a hard life but my one constant had always been Micah. That was until he sat me down and told me that he didn’t love me anymore and that he wasn’t coming with me to this campus like we had always planned. He was supposed to be here for everything we were supposed to do college together but I guess I wasn’t enough. I had later found out that he had met someone else and he was following her to college in another state instead of being here with me. That obviously didn’t work out I had heard the girl cheated on him and that is why he was here at my door begging for second choice. 

“Are you ready to get this year started bitch?” I hear my best friend yell as she runs into the room with her suitcase

“Sutton!” I yell as I tackle her onto her bed hugging her. “I missed you so much this summer!”

“I can't believe we survived three months away from each other.” She laughed as I got up from the bed.

“I know right? You have to tell me all about your trip to Australia and all the hot Australian men you must have nailed.” I say helping her unpack some of her things.

“I know but not until you tell me why the hell I saw Micah on campus” She says as she takes the items from my hand.

“Just the same old shit of missing me and wanting me back.” I explained looking at her.

“You better not go back to that dick Brielle! It took you long enough to get over him last year and I am not picking up the pieces again when he screws you over. I love you but you know better.” She exclaimed as she continued unpacking.

Sutton was right because last year when I first came to campus I was a completely different person I was broken. I was blessed to be paired with her as my roommate. At first we hadn't gotten along and I was so scared because she was unlike anything I had been exposed to before. She loved the party scene and didn't care what anyone thought of her. We were polar opposites when we first met but over time I began to enjoy her lifestyle better than my own. Now we party almost every weekend and enjoy living in the moment. Sutton is the reason I am the way I am today and I wouldn’t change that for anything at all.

“Earth to Bri!” I hear Sutton say as she waves her hand in front of my face.

“Im sorry, what?” I question.

“I asked you if you saw Louis at all this summer.” she explained giving me a weird look.

“Come on Sutton you know I didn’t. How many times do I have to tell you that Louis and I are just fuck buddies?” I say as I roll my eyes at her.

“I don’t believe you! You guys have been going at it for almost a year now and you say that there is nothing more to that relationship? Doubtful.” Sutton said as if I were supposed to agree with her.

“Well, don’t believe me but he is really that good. The only reason I keep him around because he knows exactly what to do and when.” I explained a small smirk coming onto my face.

Whenever I had first met Sutton she was always telling me that my problem was monogamy that as humans we are not meant to just stay with one person specifically while we were in college. She said that while we were in college we were expected to be young and wild so why not do so. I had first met Louis at my first wild party and one thing led to another. We both decided that we didn't want commitment to each other so I am free to sleep with whomever I please and so is he. it is a system that has worked out for the past year so why not keep it going?

“I am so ready to start this year off with the biggest party!” I tell my best friend as we finish getting our dorm room together.

“It stinks that the first party isn’t until tomorrow night. I am so ready to party tonight.” Sutton says as she slumps down onto my bed next to me.

“Maybe we should go see if we can find Louis and his friends.” I say eager to go see our other friends.

“That’s a great idea but first we have to get presentable!” She snarls at me.

“Your right. Can’t go out looking like this!” I exclaim gesturing between us realizing we were both in sweat pants.

As we both got ready to go around campus I couldn't help but wonder how this year was going to go. I had everything in life that I wanted and I was finally happy with the way things were going. I knew that eventually things would change and things would come crashing down eventually because it's a pattern in my life. I just never expected for it to happen so fast and so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a lot of this rewritten and plan on finishing it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know its been a while since I posted but I had something really important come up. I haven't really had time or motivation to write lately! But I am back at it again and have tons of prewritten chapters. I will finish this! Enjoy :)

Chapter Three  
Liam’s POV

The campus was found in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the country. Coming from the small town I grew up in I wasn't quite sure how to navigate this huge change. After somehow managing to hail a cab I load my items into the back. 

 

“Where to son?” The man in the front seat asks. He is an older man that somehow emits the odor of smoke something I have never really been exposed to.

 

“New York University, please” 

 

“Ahh. I see so you are one of those kids” He replies beginning on my journey

 

As the cab travels through the city I can help but be in awe of all that I see taking it all in. The amount of people and cars never cease to amaze me.

 

New York University

 

————————————-

 

Room 129 was my destination as I wandered the hallway with all of my belongings looking for my new home. 

 

“Hey watch it!” Someone screamed at me as the bumped into me causing all of the belongings to fall out of both of our arms. My gaze is met by a man wearing rolling stones t-shirt along with black skinny jeans and a pair of worn out converse. Tattoos were evident covering both of his arms that appeared to be randomly placed. Brown hair almost covering his blue eyes that I noticed were now rolling at me.

 

“Excuse me. But you were the one who ran into me!” I defended myself picking up the items up off of the floor as the stranger took a step closer to me trying to intimidate me.

 

“I don't know where you are from but around here no one talks to me like that.” He snarled looking down at me.

 

“Well I'm sorry okay? It won’t happen again” I said making my way further down the hall trying to make it away from the stranger. I really didn't have anything to be sorry for but the last thing I need is to make enemies my first hour here. 

 

Finding my way around campus seemed like it was going to be harder than I had thought because I still hadn’t found my dorm room. As I was thinking about giving up I had finally found what I had been looking for. Walking into the room I spotted a rather tall man sitting on the bed with two girls sitting on each side of him. They seemed to be watching some kind of comedy show that had them all laughing. When I quietly close the door and look up I realize that they are all staring at me with confused expressions on their faces.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” The man stands up from the bed making his way over to me. He has rather curly brown hair that is longer than most. 

 

“Well, I think you are my new roommate” I explained looking around the rather small dorm room. The room is a lot smaller than I am used to at home with only two beds, two closets and a rather small bathroom to be shared between the both of us. His side of the room already seemed to be messy somehow random clothes thrown about seemingly in no order at all.

 

“Oh is that right?” He questions as he observes my attire. I can tell that he is wandering how this new arrangement is going to work seeming that we are complete opposites. “My name is Harry Styles.” He says reaching to shake my hand.

 

“Liam Payne it’s nice to meet you.” I shake his hand forcing a smile onto my face. 

 

“Harry! We have to go if we are going to meet Louis at the frat house.” The girl exclaims as she walks toward the door where Harry and I are standing. She has long blonde hair that extends over her shoulders with piercing blue eyes. She’s wearing a tight red dress that hugs every inch of her body that looks rather uncomfortable for just arriving on campus. 

 

“Hi I’m Sutton.” She smiles reaching out to shake my hand. “It’s nice to see another good looking man on campus.” She flirts

 

“Thanks, I think” I respond quietly not knowing how to really respond to someone as high strong as she seems to come off as.

 

“Really Sutton?” Harry laughs as he pulls her towards the door. “Don’t try and scare Liam off so fast.” He laughs 

 

“I’m not scared!” I defend myself. I wasn't scared just uncomfortable because I have never been around so many new people at the same time let alone people this high strong. 

 

The sound of laughter breaks me from my thoughts. Not just any sound of laughter but a beautiful sound that I don't even know how to explain. That’s when my gaze locked with a pair of green eyes that I have never seen before. It was the other girl that was sitting on the bed still looking into my eyes finding my embarrassment humorous. She had long brown hair that dropped over her right shoulder as she stood from the bed making her way towards us. As she walked toward us I could see she was in a dress that hugged all over her curves similar to her friend but it looked much better on her. 

 

“Come on Harry. Don’t be a buzz kill. We might as well let him know what he is dealing with this year being your roommate” She said as she made her way to standing right in front of me to where her body was only a few inches from mine. “It’s going to be a fun year isn’t it going to be Liam?” She questioned staring straight into my eyes.

 

She was so confident in herself but there was something that I could tell was off about her when I stared into her eyes. I took a step back from her not wanting to get any closer to her because this was all happening to fast I needed time to think and plan what was going to happen next.

 

“I uh— I don’t know yet.” As those words left my mouth I couldn't help but feel stupid because here I am looking like a fool already and I have only been here for not even ten minutes. 

 

“Come on Bri. Let’s just go” Sutton said as she tapped her wrist indicating that they were running late.

 

“Well until next time Liam” She said looking into my eyes and sending me a wink before turning and walking out the door with her friend Sutton.

 

“Sorry about Brielle dude. She can be a lot to handle at one time” Harry explained as he grabbed his phone off of the bed heading for the door. “You are more than welcome to come with us even though it may not be your scene” He offers opening the door.

 

“I’m good. It’s been a long day and I am just looking forward to getting my stuff unpacked and resting but thanks anyway” I explain as he just nods and closes the door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 

As I work on unpacking my items and getting my room together I can’t but help think about the girl named Brielle. She seemed to have all of the confidence that one person could have but when I looked into her eyes I saw something different. While setting up my MacBook it started ringing indicating that I was receiving a FaceTime call from Elena. I sigh as I press accept running my hand through my hair.

 

"Hey baby!" Elena smiled as she appeared on the screen on my laptop. Seeing her already even though we weren't in the same place still made me feel so much calmer than before. 

 

"Hey sweetheart. Miss me already?" I replied with a smile and a small wave. 

 

"I missed you as soon as you stepped on the plane babe." She said honestly as she looked down fighting tears. 

 

"Shhh. Baby." I said calmly. All I wanted to do was be there to pull her into my arms to comfort her. It kills me to see her this upset about something that I inevitably had caused. "It's going to be okay Elena I promise" 

 

"I know. It's just much harder than I thought it was going to be and it hasn't even been more than two days" she says as I see her fighting the tears again. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as she tries to fight the tears from falling again. 

 

"Baby, you know how much I love you and I miss you just as much." I try to assure her as I look straight in her eyes through the camera. "But you know this is going be so much better for us because of what this program offers after graduation." I smile at her

 

"I know Li. This is going to be okay I just need to get used to it." Elena says as she tries to force a smile on her face. She has been so understanding about this whole situation it blows my mind how I got so lucky to have such a patient girlfriend. 

 

"Elena, you should probably get some sleep love. It's the middle of the night for you and you look exhausted." I was concerned she would put everything else aside just to talk to me including her sleep.

 

"But I don't want to Li." She whined letting her puppy dog face show through. 

 

"We can talk tomorrow baby girl when you wake up okay?" I said with a slight chuckle. This girl really knew the way to my heart without even trying. 

 

"Fine. I love you Li. Goodnight" she said as she blew a kiss into the camera that I pretended to catch and slip into my pocket. 

 

"I love you too babe." I smiled and winked at her. "Sweet dreams." I said as I closed the laptop leaving it on the desk. 

 

When I turned off the lamp that was next to my bed the darkness consumed the room. So much had already happened in my first day here on this new campus it made me wander what was to come. My roommate and his group of friends seemed to be the kind of people you should stay away from but it wouldn't hurt for me to get to know Harry. After all we were going to be stuck with each other the rest of the year so what could be the worse thing that could happen. These were my thoughts that occupied my mind as I finally let sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Brielle's POV  
As our small group of friends make their way to Harry's car it is dead silent between us. Harry is walking faster than he usually does shortly ahead of Sutton and I. 

"What do you think of Harry's roommate Liam?" Sutton asks as we make our way across the parking lot. 

"Nothing special" I shrug my shoulders. I don't know why she is asking me about that Liam guy there was something about him that was different but I was not going tell her that because who knows what she would say. 

"Come on guys. Be nice to Liam I have to live with him and I don't need to piss him off." Harry says as we all climb into his car.

“Aw, Harry boo did you go soft on us?” Sutton questions Harry in a mocking tone.

“No I just do not want to piss off my roommate because who knows what he is capable of.” Harry explains as he turns the car on and starts driving. 

“I don’t know what you're worried about for crying out loud he looked like he couldn't even hurt a puppy. Did you see how he froze up when I was barely standing near him? Pathetic” I chuckle. I don't know what Harry expects the harmless boy to do. 

“It’s not his fault that you came onto him Bri.” Harry defends rolling his eyes at me. “What was that anyway?”

“First off I did not come onto him! Second, I just wanted to make sure he knew what he was in for this year being your roommate. It’s not my fault if he can’t handle it” I defend rolling my eyes.

“Oh calm down Bri. You're getting pretty defensive over someone that you think isn't anything special.” Sutton says as she smirks at me. 

“Whateve, I’m done with this conversation” I say turning my gaze looking out the window. The drive to the frat house seems longer tonight. For some reason Liam seems to be the center of the conversation making me shift uncomfortably in my seat for some reason. 

The frat house was filled wall to wall of people like it usually is when a party is thrown. Tonight was just supposed to be a small get together of our closest friends to catch up with each other, after all of us spent the summer away. This didn't really disappoint me though because I am always down for a party to let loose and escape the real world. 

“Hey Sutton I’m going to go get a drink do you want anything?” I ask turning around to find that she has already disappeared. Typically when we get to a party this is how it goes we all kind of go and do our own things. As I make my way into the kitchen towards the alcohol I feel a hand touching my butt making me jump. Turning around I am ready to smack the person but I stop when I realize who it is standing there.

“Hey babe.” Louis says smirking at me as he usually does.

“Hello Louis” I reply rolling my eyes and turning back around to make myself a drink. I’m going to need all of the alcohol I can get if I am going to put up with this tonight. I feel Louis’ arm wrap around my waist pulling me towards his body.

“Did you miss me at all summer babe?” Louis asked, in a low and slow voice, his hot breath on my neck. 

“Did you miss me?” After setting my drink down on the counter I turn around to face him. As I pull his body closer to mine our faces now just inches away from each other.

“You know I did.” Louis responds as his face rests in the crook of my neck leaving kisses trailing up my neck. His hands making their way to the small of my back tracing circles in them. I know the only thing he missed this summer was my body and it didn't bother me at all. The thing with Louis is we have always had this deal to where it was all physical no strings attached and it worked for what we both want. 

"Lou, I want to enjoy the party a little first." It is hard for me to turn down any of his advances because I crave him the same way he craves me. 

"Tommo!" Harry shouts, interrupting us. He runs over to Louis before we have the chance to untangle ourselves from each other. "Come on Bri. I want to hug my best friend you can't always be hogging him.' He says as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Harry, there is enough of me to go around." Louis says as he hugs Harry. Harry sticks his young out at me from over Louis shoulder causing me to roll my eyes.

"So, how was your summer Louis?" Harry ask while I grab my cup from the counter downing the pink liquid that I had mixed earlier. I enjoy my friends but sometimes I feel the need to have extra liquid courage to deal with whatever the night has to offer.

"It was pretty good Hazza. The parties in Las Vegas were the best part there were so many girls. I wish I could have just stayed there forever." Louis says as a smile begins to creep onto his face.

"Dude, you are so lucky. All I did all summer was spend time with my mum and her new husband. Well, Gemma came home for the summer so that was nice but I bet you got so many girls to do whatever you wanted them to" Harry said, excitedly fighting a smile. They seem to forget that I am standing right here.

"You have no idea dude. Definitely some of the best sex I have ever had. There was this one girl that-" Louis goes on. I decide to take that as my point in the conversation to go find Sutton. 

The idea of Louis with other girls is not what bothers me it's when I have to hear them compared to me is when I don't want to be in on that conversation. No girl that has an ounce of respect should have to listen to that conversation. Shoving past all of the sweaty bodies to make my way into the living room I look around the room in search for Sutton. When I finally spot her she is standing in the middle of the room barely standing with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Zayn is standing right in front of her supporting her weight as they move to the beat of the music. 

"Your so hot Zayn." Sutton says loudly over the music as she takes another swig of the almost empty vodka bottle. I can tell just by looking at her that she is past the point of needing to go back to the dorm room. This happens more often than I would like because Sutton always gets to the point where I have to take care of her.

"You look so much hotter this year." Zayn says as he pulls Sutton closer to his body.

"Come on S it's time for us to go back to the dorm" I say grabbing her arm as I pull her away from Zayn. 

"But I don't want to Bri. Zayn and I were just getting ready to somewhere more private." She slurs as she is barely able to form a sentence.

"Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Zayn says as he pulls Sutton back into his arms. "If she wants to stay why don't you just let her?"

"Zayn don't be an asshole and just let me take her." I raise my voice anger being evident at this point. "You and I both know the only reason she is letting you touch her like that is because she is drunk!" I shout higher than the music that is boosting through the sound system.

"Zayn, just let her fucking go." Harry says as he is making his way over to us. "Or do I have to beat your ass again like I did last year?" He questions pulling Sutton into his arms.

“I- Im sorry Bri" Zayn says quietly as he looks to the ground. "It won't happen again."

"Whatever Zayn. Come on let's take her back to the dorm H." I say rolling my eyes as Harry takes Sutton into his arms and starts carrying her out of the party. As I begin to follow Harry I feel someone grab my wrist stopping me.

“Where you going Bri? I thought we had plans later” Louis says staring into my eyes. HIs blue eyes turned darker than usual. I know that shade it's pure lust and desperation. 

“I have to go take care of Sutton.” I reply, simply. “We can hookup tomorrow after class or something okay?” I say as yanking my arm away from him annoyed.

“Why are you always so loyal to her? She’s just a bitch.” He says. I can tell he is drunk because this is how he gets when he has had too much to drink. 

“Louis, you would do the same for Harry. I will see you tomorrow.” I say without argument. When I make it out to Harry’s car he already had Sutton passed out in the backseat. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks me with a confused look as I climb into his car.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn't I be?” I reply looking out the window.

“I don’t know you are just hard to read sometimes.” He shrugs pulling down the road towards my dorm room. Harry was always the one person I could count on in every way. Sutton was the friend that always wanted to keep things fun. Harry was the only one that was always there even for the more serious things. 

“Same old thing H. Taking care of Sutton when she parties too hard.” 

Harry and I stayed silent for the rest of the ride to the dorms, this was the usual routine we had started the beginning of my freshman year. When we arrived at the dorms he carried Sutton into our room and laid her on the bed before turning to me.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked for the second time tonight.

“Harry, I’m fine” I assured him before hugging him. “Thank you for always being there for me.” 

“I will always be here for you Bri.” He says placing a kiss on the top of my forehead. “Goodnight.” Before I knew it he had left the room leaving me with my thoughts as I pulled the blanket over Sutton and got ready for bed. If the first night of the year was stating like this then I wander what the year had in store.


End file.
